Tough boys
by TheWolf
Summary: sort of a ROLO hard to explain... just read the dang thing. don't forget to RR


Author: TheWolf

Rating: G

Type: Song Fic

Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the X-Men Nor the Song, I'm not getting paid for anything. Just like to write. I hope u guys like it.

Tough Little boys

By:TheWolf

Present

Logan stood there in the dark leaning a door frame while wearing a pair of black sweats and a plain white t-shirt. As he looked looked at his daughter, whom was sleep and tucked in her bad, he watched her as he remembered the times that made him proud and times that got him on edge.

_I never once, backed down from a punch.  
I'd take it square on the chin.  
Well I found out fast a bully's just slap,  
You've got to stand up to him.  
'Cause I didn't cry when I got a black eye,  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again._

Flashback

Logan laid in bed with his wife at his side, morning had came and they had been enjoying the rise over the hills as they watched it though the window of their attic room. Something they always did after a mission.

"Logan I have to tell you something, but please do not be angry."

"Why would I be angry?" he looked at her already sensing that she was scared to tell him something. "Darlin' what's wrong?" he was now worried about her.

"Logan, I'm pregnant." She looked at him seeing that he was surprised, just quickly changed into a big smile as he moved and pinned her under him on the bed as he kissed her.

He looked down at her with a big goofy grin "We're having a baby."

She smile as she gave him a nod and then laughed when he let out a big whoop of joy, which lead to Gambit and Rogue running into there room to see what the heck was happening, and making a face seeing the position Logan and Storm where in and how happy he was, as Logan and Storm looked at them. "Eh.. sorry for interuptin' thought something bad happen.... seeing that Logan never whooped....umm.. yeah we'll be leavin now..." said Gambit as he reached out and took Rogues hand in his as they rushed out of Logan and Storms room.

End Flashback

_Scared me to death, when you took your first steps,  
Well I'd fall everytime you fell down.  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool, and  
I followed your school bus to town._

Flashback

Logan sat on his knees on the living room floor, he had been there playing with Dakarai she was just about 1 year old and she was strong for a little girl just like her mother.

"Come on 'Rai lets see if we can get ya ta start walkin'." He smiled as he held his daughter up until she stood on her own two feet infront of him.

Seeing tha she had her balance he moved his hand away from her "Okay Kiddo start walking ta daddy."

She took a couple steps and fell on her bum then looked at Logan with tears in her eyes. He then picked her up in his arms and held her. "Shh. Its okay darlin' daddy's here." He Kissed her forehead.

End Flashback

Flashback

"Logan no. she's 5 and she can handle Kindergarden." Said Ororo as she wrapped her arms around her Husbands neck.

"How do you know that? She's my lil girl damnit."

Storm laughed never seeing him the worried over nothing. "Fine go. But you owe me once you see I'm right." She smacked his ass playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back later." His kissed his wife then took off after Dakarai._  
_

End Flashback

_  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
at least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again._

FlashBack

Dakarai looked away from the movie that was on TV and looked at Logan. "daddy you okay?"

"Yeah baby, just something in my eye."

End Flashback

_  
  
Well I'm a grown man, but as strong as I am,  
Well sometimes it's hard to believe,  
How one little girl, with little blonde curls, can totally terrify me.  
well if you were to ask my wife would just laugh,  
She'd say, "I know all about men,  
And how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
they turn into big babies again."_

Flashback

Logan was in the backyard by the pool with everyone else. They where having there annual barbeque/ Pool party. He had his legs in the water as he sat on the edge watching the others when he looked up seeing his daughter trying to sneak up on him to get him with her water gun.

Dakarai saw that her dad caught her and she grinned anyways and shot him soaking the grey t-shirt he was wearing, once she did that she dropped the water gun and started to run away laughing.

Logan chuckled and got up and ran after her and then picked her up in his arms and started to tickle her, once he finished and put her down he looked up to see his wife laughing as she talked to a new teacher he listened only heard. 'I know all about men, and how tough little boys grow up to dad's they turn into big babies again."

He chuckled and looked at Dakarai "Hey darling. Why don't ya go grab that water gun an' go wet yar mom for me."

End Flashback

_  
Well I know one day I'll give you away,  
and I'm goin to stand there and smile.  
When I get home and I'm all alone,  
I'll sit in your room for awhile.  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
at least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into big babies again._

_  
When tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again._

Present

Ororo walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his chest resting her chin on his shoulder as they both watched their 7 year old daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed with her teddy bear. "Come on Logan, lets go to bed." She kissed his neck as she moved her arms from around him.

He gave a nod and closed the door leaving it slightly open as he walked away from his daughters room and up behind Storm as he pulled her close to him as he placed his hand on her once again slightly bulging belly and kissed her shoulder as they made their way back to their room.

THE END

A/N: well this was something different for me to write. I hope u all liked reading it. I know I loved writing it The song is called Tough Little Boys by Gary Allen.

And a Special thanks to James for sending me this song. Love ya lots puppy!


End file.
